ixaniadfandomcom-20200213-history
Silas Pajari
Ruler of the The Black Cells of Annwa, the Archmagos is a shadowy figure within the Hephaestian Chamber Ordinary. For centuries, the reclusive keeper of this prison has dwelt within his spire, jealously guarding his position and the secrets of his inner sanctum. Silas is a very influential figure in Hephaestian politics, with strong contacts in both the Chamber Ordinary and the Prefecture Magisterium. Some suspect that his reach may even extend into the ranks of the Ixaniad Inquisitorial Conclave itself, his power bought with traded secrets of mind scourged hereteks. Others suspect that the rumors of the dreaded Black Ships hanging suspended in geostationary orbit near the spire are more accurate then the Archimanditure lets on. Ancient (1000+). The few priests that reach their first millennium are alleged to be among the most knowledgeable individuals in the galaxy. However, most reaching their first millennium are quite insane, bereft of their humanity and have become something terrifyingly other. Magos Master of technological achievement. A Magos is generally held to have attained mastery in a particular field and usually pursues his specialism single-mindedly. They are accomplished researchers and what original research and invention is done within the Adeptus Mechanicus is usually conducted by Magi. Psychologis, Dialecta, Psykana, Prefectus (administration) Orthodox: The Tech-Priest abides rigidly by the 16 Universal Laws and expresses proper disdain for the workings of xenos and the abomination of thinking machines, but may not entirely agree with some less central doctrines and prohibitions. Void Installation: The Tech-Priest is stationed on an orbital or deep space structure. This could be anything from an orbital shipyard to an asteroid base lost in deep space. Rite of Pure Thought: The Tech-Priest has had a large portion of his organic brain replaced with a cogitator-like device, purging emotion and irrationality and enhancing their intellect. Cortex Bibliotecha: The Tech-Priest has a prodigious amount of additional storage space, allowing them to store and access the equivalent contents of multiple datastacks. Of course, such systems can be temperamental. Omniception: The Tech-Priest has an advanced suite of esoteric artificial senses allowing them to perceive one or more variety of information well outside the human norm, including but not limited to psychic fields, data transmissions, unusual radiations, etc. The Rite of Crypta Mentis: The Tech-Priest is host to a databank filled with the digitally preserved personality and data readings of long-deceased Tech-Priests who can be summoned up at will for their input into the situation at hand. As with all technology of this nature, the process is temperamental and not without risk to the user's sanity. Brainwave Decoder: A particularly rare and temperamental device, this marvel of ancient technology allows the Tech-Priest to non-psychical read the minds of others by remotely decoding brainwaves. Its effectiveness is proven, if extremely erratic and taxing to the user's sanity. Object Delusion: The Tech-Priest has lost touch with humanity to the point they are unable to perceive living beings as anything other than objects obeying complex mathematical rules, rather than independent entities with desires and wills of their own. Paranoia: A little paranoia is healthy in the 41st millennium, but the Tech-Priest sees enemies and plots all around them, even where none could conceivably exist. Category:Characters Category:Forge Worlds